Just Slow Down
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: New girl for Wolfe. Horatio sent him to New York for a holiday with one condition: slow down his little sister. However, she seemed beyond everyone's control. Guess what Ryan would do when he met this girl, who also was a CSI.
1. Chapter 01: A Holiday with one Condition

**Title:** Just Slow Down!

**Author:** Fidelio a.k.a Lizzie | NYCLovers

**Disclaimer:** CSI Miami and CSI New York – I do not own the characters, but their fates are in my hands [smirk].

**Category:** Original

**Genres:** Real/Cross-over/Romance/Drama.

**Warning:** NCC, OOC, all the data, scenario belongs to me. Don't judge me if I write something that out of the ordinary. Sorry to all the Wolfe and Boa Vista fans, I love this couple but they are just not meant to be in this fic. (another one in the future maybe…)

**Rating:** T (For safety matters)

**Author's note:** I know people enjoy RyNat so much but I got tired of them since they're just running around and not making any remarkable process. So I put a new girl for Wolfe. Both of them moved on from season 4. They are good friends now. I love Nat. I think in the end I find some guy for her. NY guys maybe. I love 2 series so much that they just have to go with each other in my stories.

* * *

><p>It was midnight.<p>

Ryan Wolfe was sleeping tight when he heard his doorbell rang. It rang crazily.

"C'on! People need sleep at night!" He shouted, crawling up, finding his slippers. This was the very first night that he got to sleep from four day working continuously.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan shouted, and then opened his door without looking who it was. "I am human. Humans do things like eating and sleeping, y'know!"

"Of course you are. But can you just act like whatever-you-like-to-call for only a week?" a soft and gentle voice spoke to Ryan. Hidden inside it is the strong command that woke Ryan from his sleepy state.

"Oh! Horatio!" God Ryan! You just yelled at your boss. "Come in."

"Thanks"

Horatio sit in his couch, remained silence for a while. Ryan didn't know what to say so he just went to the kitchen to make some tea for him. What was wrong with him? Ryan had never saw him with such a depressed expression on his face. This must be something serious. The very last time he got that expression was when he found out Kyle was his son. Could this be something related to his family? Oh Gosh! H, just talk! Your silence really scares me!

"Here you go, H!" Ryan put a cup of hot tea in front of his guest. "Just talk to me whenever you want to."

"Yes, I guess. Thanks for the tea." Horatio gave Ryan a weak smile.

"No problem." Ryan shrugged.

"Can I ask you a favor?" The old CSI asked.

"Of course, H. Anytime you want." Ryan spoke immediately, wondering what kind of 'favor' since Horatio sounds both nervous and serious. "We're family!"

"I need you to go to New York tomorrow."

"What do you need me to do there?" New York? No way, H! I'm not leaving Miami! And you know I had a crazy dad that lives in NY now! He's the reason why I moved to Miami.

"It's a 'Yes' or 'No', Ryan? Your face doesn't look like you want to."

Wow, he called him by his name. This must be very serious.

"Frankly, I don't want to go." Ryan told him the truth. "But you saved me many times, boss. I just can't ignore this request. I'll go anyway."

"Good! Because I need you to check on my little sister. I mean little. She's younger than you."

"Wow! That's surprised. You've never told any of us this before."

"I know. She's so stubborn. She said everything will be alright but nothing will be." Horatio had a slip of the tea.

"What is the situation you are talking about H?" Ryan got confused. He never saw Horatio so emotional like this.

Horatio stopped. He looked at Ryan in the eyes. Ryan realized his eyes were full of sorrow. He must love this sister so much. What kind of girl is she? Horatio seemed hesitate. Maybe he asked the wrong guy? Maybe Ryan just wasn't right for this? These thoughts gave Ryan a pretty bad effect. He knew he's not perfect, but Horatio decided to come here himself, he just had to continue his story or Ryan will never get him.

"H, you can trust me." Ryan started after a long dead silence. "I know I am not like Delko or Tripp but…"

"No, I don't trust my sister." Horatio stopped him. "She's also a CSI, Ryan. She knows too much. She can handle a case alone. She does from ballistics to DNA. She knows everything. And this 'everything' is driving her mad. You know what I'm saying?"

"Urg… Not really… You mean she is depressed?" Wow, Horatio's female version!

"Well, kind of. I just need you to pull her out of that mess for a couple of days. It's her birthday next month and like you said before 'Human do things like eating and sleeping'. I want her to slow down, to enjoy her life. I don't want her to bury herself in work just like I did when I was her age."

"You regret?"

"Kind of."

"Then why me? Why don't you just go and… talk to her yourself."

"You deserve a vacation, Mr. Wolfe. You need to be human for a few days. And, I think you can do it better than me."

"I'll tell her to call you." Ryan said quietly.

* * *

><p>That was the reason why Ryan had this trip to New York City. What a long time. So many things have changed. Looking at New York, he realized that he almost forget everything about this city. He loved Miami better. Pulling his luggage out of the airport, he picked a cab and got to the hotel that Horatio booked for him online. That was the part he didn't know about this trip. He almost fainted when he saw the room. It was just… deluxe!<p>

"Oh boss! Is your sister so important to you that you can blow all of your savings on her or you just booked the wrong room?"

Ryan lied down to the bed, rested for a few minutes. He was still tired about the flight. NYC girls were just… beyond his memories. Life changed. They changed. He wondered who was Horatio's sister like. He still cannot get the image of his boss' female version. Damn! He should check his email now. Horatio told him that he would send an image of his sister for him when he landed in New York.

Ryan clicked the button to download the attachment from his mail. Then he opened the file.

"Oh! Damn! You! God!"

Ryan stared at the picture for a few second. He wondered if H sent him the right image. Seemed like his boss knew what he would think, H noted that 'This is the right picture. I checked 3 times.' This made Ryan laugh slightly. This girl is so beautiful and she has nothing like Horatio. Her hair is back, not blond. Her eyes are also black, not blue. She looks like a doll to Ryan.

This is her profile:

Name: Elizabeth Caine (But call her Ellie, she hates the name Elizabeth, it sounds… old! Wow, this cannot be H female version).

Age: 27 (Wow, 27 years younger than H and 5 years younger than Ryan.)

Job: CSI, dayshift supervisor assistant (Wow, she is too young to get to the position. It's the same rank as Calleigh.)

Characteristics: You need to find out yourself Wolfe. I can't help you with this. (Wow, Horatio, you just left the most important part.)

Four categories, four 'Wows'.

What the hell? Ryan started to think that this holiday would be his very last holiday he accepted from his boss.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime.<p>

Ryan was dancing tango in front of the New York Police Department for a few hours. He didn't know where to start. He's never met this girl before but according to what he knew about Horatio and his son, Kyle, he could conclude that this girl is extremely hard to handle. Her eyes also told him that, indirectly. It was lunchtime. Everyone went out to grab some lunch. The police department was noisy, Ryan can see the criminals shouting, screaming inside.

"How long will you plan to wander round here?" A voice raised up that startled Ryan.

He turned around. A tall guy with a serious face was looking at him. This face was so familiar. Ryan knew this man. He has been to Miami before, worked with his team on one case. This man dressed in black suit, holding a hotdog a cup of hot coffee.

"You are… Detective Mac Taylor right?" Ryan asked with a little doubt.

"Yes I am. You're from Miami, right? CSI…" Mac tried to remember.

"Ryan Wolfe. It's normal you don't remember me. We didn't talk much in the last case." Ryan smiled.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Mac invited.

"I had lunch already. But a cup of coffee is ok."

They were standing on the top of NYPD building. Mac let Ryan in; however, he must wear a visitor tag. Ryan enjoyed his coffee. He looked around. This scenery reminded him so much of his childhood here. He moved to Miami when he was in high school, with his aunt and uncle since he couldn't put up with his father anymore.

"Look like you know New York!" Mac asked.

"I know New York. Know it well." Ryan said. "I lived here until I wad 15."

"I see." Nodded the NY detective. "So what makes you come back?"

"I didn't. This is my vacation." Replied Ryan immediately "It's kind of complicated. Horatio gave me this vacation with a condition."

"And what is it?" Mac always knew Horatio is an interesting man. His way of taking care of his family is strange to.

"I need to bring his little sister from Mars or Jupiter or whatever to Earth!" Ryan said with a smile. Mac laughed lightly. "H told me she works too much and she deserves a vacation just like me!"

"I'm afraid it will be a hard mission, Wolfe!" Mac chuckled. "Ellie doesn't listen to anyone, even me."

"You... know her?" Ryan astonished.

"I'm the head of this department. I know my employees. And I definitely know my assistant."

"Oh, I forget the big part. Forgive me." Ryan smiled "So where can I see her?"

"I'll walk you." Mac offered nicely "By the way, I'd like to see how Ellie reacts."

"Any advice before I see her?" Ryan asked in the worried voice.

"Just… take care!" Mac said.

"Oh, thanks. That's helpful." Ryan said ironically.

* * *

><p>Ryan Wolfe was walking with Mac Taylor through the lab. All the faces were strange. Everybody stopped working to have a look of Ryan when he and Mac passed by. Mac smiled as his female employees blushed when they saw Ryan.<p>

"I won't hire you to this lab, Wolfe. You're such a distraction." Mac joked.

"Oh, I'll take it as a complement."

Ryan replied shortly. He was too curious about this Elizabeth girl to care about others.

"You'll know when you see her." Mac whispered.

"I see her now." Ryan announced.

"Congratulations." Mac said "I'll leave you here. I got a case to run."

"Yes. Thank you for your time. Good luck with the case."

Elizabeth Caine had the most serious face that Ryan had ever seen. She was too concentrated on her work to notice Ryan had stepped in her lab for about tem minutes. By the look of what she was doing, Ryan guessed she is looking for prints. No, that was not prints alone. She let the computer searched the prints while she turned to work with the bloody T-Shirt. Trying to get DNA? Wow, this girl is amazing. At the other corner, oh my God, she is checking the ballistics records. Three tasks at a time. She is not human. Ryan didn't notice that other people started to whisper because he was standing there and watching her for a long time.

"Beep! Beep" – The prints got a hit. Ryan heard the sound but seemed like Elizabeth didn't.

She was too focus on getting the DNA. Elizabeth sighed slightly when she put the DNA for the machine.

"The prints got a hit on AFIS." Ryan started to say.

"Thanks." She replied, didn't notice he standing there.

"You're welcome." Ryan said with a smile, but he doubted she saw it.

"Now the bullet. Case #3178 in 2008." Ryan read from the computer. He didn't touch anything, but he did move closer to Elizabeth.

"Not quite an old case right?" She said. God! Hello! I just talked to you! Ryan "screamed" inside his head.

"Yeah, not too old. And the bullet's shape is quite unique. This guy returns to the game?" He asked, staring at her.

"Oh… yeah…" Elizabeth startled. She turned around to look at Ryan.

"Welcome to Earth, miss Caine." Ryan finally said with a smile.

"Oh thanks. I don't know what do you, or my brother, want from me but I must say I don't need any help with my life or my work." She said coldly, moving to see her DNA result. She smiles at the paper. "Got 'cha!" And she ran out of the lab, totally ignored Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what will happen next?<em>**

**_Please read and review ^^ All comments are welcomed. I want to improve. Please support Horatio's imagined sister. I just want him to have a sister!_**


	2. Chapter 02: Slow Down, Ellie!

_Here we go for the last part :)_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Caine had the most serious face that Ryan had ever seen. She was too concentrated on her work to notice Ryan had stepped in her lab for about tem minutes. By the look of what she was doing, Ryan guessed she is looking for prints. No, that was not prints alone. She let the computer searched the prints while she turned to work with the bloody T-Shirt. Trying to get DNA? Wow, this girl is amazing. At the other corner, oh my God, she is checking the ballistics records. Three tasks at a time. She is not human. Ryan didn't notice that other people started to whisper because he was standing there and watching her for a long time.<p>

"Beep! Beep" – The prints got a hit. Ryan heard the sound but seemed like Elizabeth didn't.

She was too focus on getting the DNA. Elizabeth sighed slightly when she put the DNA for the machine.

"The prints got a hit on AFIS." Ryan started to say.

"Thanks." She replied, didn't notice he standing there.

"You're welcome." Ryan said with a smile, but he doubted she saw it.

"Now the bullet. Case #3178 in 2008." Ryan read from the computer. He didn't touch anything, but he did move closer to Elizabeth.

"Not quite an old case right?" She said. God! Hello! I just talked to you! Ryan "screamed" inside his head.

"Yeah, not too old. And the bullet's shape is quite unique. This guy returns to the game?" He asked, staring at her.

"Oh… yeah…" Elizabeth startled. She turned around to look at Ryan.

"Welcome to Earth, miss Caine." Ryan finally said with a smile.

"Oh thanks. I don't know what do you, or my brother, want from me but I must say I don't need any help with my life or my work." She said coldly, moving to see her DNA result. She smiles at the paper. "Got 'cha!" And she ran out of the lab, totally ignored Ryan.

* * *

><p>Ryan waited for Elizabeth to catch the guy. When she walked out of the room he immediately followed her back to the lab. After she handed in the report on Mac's desk, she grabbed her things and headed to the locker room. At this point, Ryan thought that his existence already broke her tolerance.<p>

"Didn't I tell you I need no help from either you or Horatio?"

"Oh now you're speaking to me?" Ryan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let me tell you one thing Ryan Wolfe. You really don't want to mess up with me."

She knew his name? How could she know his name?

"I checked every employee of my brother to make sure I can avoid all of them." She took out her jacket. "I repeat, you don't want to mess up with me!"

Now she can read his mind? Yeah! He definitely won't mess up with her! She was just like her big brother. They are good at getting on people's nerves.

"Good! Now leave me alone!" She said. "By the way, I'm not my brother. I don't care about little things like he does."

"Wow!" Ryan didn't know what to say except this word.

"What do you mean by saying 'Wow'?" Elizabeth asked aggressively.

"How did you do that?" Ryan asked, still amazed.

"Do what?" She snapped back.

"Say exactly what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, that's my specialty!" She smiled.

His heart stopped. It really did stop! Her smile was so beautiful. Its beauty was beyond his imagination. He didn't know how to put his feelings into words. It was just like something magical. The world stopped spinning and he stopped breathing. Unlike when she was working, her smiling face gave people the ease feelings. Ryan thought that life would be much easier when he saw her smile. What should he do? He had fallen into her 'trap'.

"Just by looking at your face now, I have to say that, don't fall in love with me!" Elizabeth warned Ryan.

"Hah?" He laughed out loud, waking up from his dream. "You said that to all of the guys sent by Horatio?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"I can't promise you that, Ellie. I have to admit that I love your smile already. I'm not flattering you. "

"Oh, I like your honesty. Other guys, they promised."

"And they couldn't keep it! I can imagine. You're beyond everyone's control, Ellie. You are…" Ryan stopped to think "… I just can't put into words."

"Best kept secret! I like that better." She smiled. She knew Ryan like her smile, so she smiled again.

"Just keep smiling, you know. You will see things better. The world is bigger than this lab, girl! I'll show you!"

Ryan grabbed her arm and dragged her to the highest level of the building. It was not so dark, Elizabeth can still see New York. There were some lights already. Suddenly she realized that it has been such a long time since the last time she paid attention to see what was really happening in life. She saw cars were moving along the streets. She saw life passing by in front of her own life. She never knew it. Until today. Other guys just couldn't make her see it. Until Ryan. She just simply saw life, not observing it.

"You just see life, not observing it." Ryan took a deep breath, "Just slow down, you know."

He can read her mind? No way, she showed no emotions. It was the first time she thought her life was somehow… boring!

"You can't just hide your emotion under your face. The colder you look, the more your sorrow shows." Ryan turned to her, as she looked at him, somehow surprised.

Great, now he can say things that she just doesn't want to say! And at this point he is talking too much. She knew she missed lots of things. She knew her world was boxed in this department. She just couldn't admit it.

"I know I'm talking to much and I am not the person to judge but just look at what you see now. It's life. It's free. And all you need to do is… just go with it." Ryan said "And don't tell me you are going with it now because you not. You're going with crimes and criminals and all the stuff here, not outside."

"Wow!" Elizabeth finally said.

"What do you mean by saying 'Wow'?" Ryan asked surprisingly.

"How did you do that?" She replied.

"Do what?" She confused him.

"Say exactly what I'm thinking?" At this line, Elizabeth realized they were just repeating the conversation in the locker room.

"Oh, that's my specialty!" Ryan realized it too. He just said what he needed to say to finish this conversation. He ended it with a smile.

"Now I like your smile!" Elizabeth said.

"Then it's 1 – 1." Ryan smiled. She smiled back. His face changed. He did not use to see her smiling face. It was too sweet to handle, and too cute.

"I guess it's 2 – 1 now." Elizabeth laughed. She knew he felt for her smile, again. And she liked it.

"Now you are Horatio's sister to me!" Ryan realized she just 'beat' him.

"Ouch!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>Ryan asked, she made excuses. Ryan asked again, she refused. Ryan still asked, she still refused. After long conversation with repeating lines and changing in tones, Elizabeth gave up. She ended up having dinner with Ryan at her favourite place in New York. It was crowded. She didn't know it was crowded today. Then she realized it was always crowded. She just walked in, grabbed her food and walked out. She didn't look at the people. Today was different. No, she felt like with Ryan, everything was different.<p>

She had the strangest feeling in her chest everytime she touched him. It was crowded, and she had no choice but stayed close to him. When a man hit her accidentally, she almost lost her balance. He held her gently, helped her stand straight, and gave her a smile and asked if she was okay. That was when she realized his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She fell into his world through those eyes. And she knew that his arms were strong, his body was warm. She liked it.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth started it. Ryan had no idea when it came to this. That was fast. Actually when he knew it was not fast. She was just slow down like what he told her before. He didn't know that he just filled the hole in her life. She needed him close. She wanted him to be in her life. What she did just to create memories between then and now. Then was when she missed all the fun. Now was when she met him. She wanted him to stay in all the distance between 'then' and 'now'.<p>

"Horatio will kill me." Ryan said.

"I just don't care." Elizabeth giggled. "You want me to slow down, I'll slow down. But you are the one who's moving too fast."

"Why so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You can't just skip from the day I forgot life to today. You need to be in between. I'm just doing that for you." Her eyes were sparkling when she said this. This touched Ryan deeply.

"That means…"

"A relationship needs to be created. A strong one."

"What type of relationship is this?" Ryan got confused. That was so 'Caine'. They just got everything under control.

"What do you want?" She smiled, his favourite smile, and asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Actually I don't think you have… any at all." She was close. Too close.

Elizabeth gave Ryan the sweetest kiss ever. No one kissed him like that before. It was just too gentle, yet too passionate. He didn't fight back. He loved the way her tongue touched his. It was hot. Her hands made their way to his hair, his neck, and his back. Her scent deluded him. All his consciousness had gone away. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her near. She smiled when he did so. They were too close then.

They were at Ryan's room. He didn't know how to resist her sweet sweet smile. At first she just said she needed somewhere to talk. Then she suggested this place. They actually didn't do much talking. Elizabeth pushed him on the bed as soon as they got inside. She seemed like it.

"That's not what I call 'slow down', Ellie." Ryan said when she stopped kissing him. She was leaning on him. Her hands were on his chest.

"I want to thank you Ryan." Elizabeth softly said.

"Just 'Thank you' is fine." He smiled, ran his hand through her hair.

"This is not 'fine' to you?" She raised her voice. She looked a little bit disappointed.

"Too fine, Ellie, too fine." Ryan smiled. "I'm afraid I can't help myself. I think I'm in love with you already. But I don't know if I feel right…"

"You wan to know my feelings?" She asked, moved closer "What I feel when I see you, I don't think 'like' is enough to describe. So can you put it as 'love'?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Me neither. Why don't we… just go with it?"

"I agree" Ryan nodded.

He held Elizabeth, 'placed' her next to him. Then he gently turned to face her. His fingers were running on her cheek. Her eyes were so beautiful that all he can do is look into them, fall into them. She also moved closer to him. Her head rested on his chest. His fragrance took away all her sense. She smiled and wrapper her arms around his body.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Ryan suggested.

"Alright, that's a good idea. We should take turn." She said with interest.

"Who sleeps first lose!" Ryan added. "As I remember, New York is the city that never sleeps."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking too long... Uni is busy =(( I didn't have time to edit :(<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you like the story :"**

**It's the end now... However, I guess I'll do one or two extra :) For Natalia and an NY guy, as promise...**

**Please R&R**


End file.
